


A different kind of hunger

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dirty Talk, LEWD, M/M, Underfell Sans, fic raffler winner, incubus papyrus, mated pair, slight size kink, spicycinnaroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Papyrus was unable to resist sampling his darling mate as often as he could. Hunger comes in many forms, he discovers a new one today.





	A different kind of hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



> Please do not read this if you are younger then 18.
> 
> This is a the prize of a fic raffle i wrote for Emeraldwriter that i threw for hitting a follower milestone! Hope you all enjoy it as well!

Papyrus once more found himself gazing lovingly at his sleeping mate. He was still astonished that he had claimed Red as his own. As an incubus, his insatiable appetite for lust often left him wandering at all hours of the night seeking his next meal. That night hearing frustrated moans from an open window had been akin to a siren song to him.  
  
Finding a small skeleton with their head buried into pillows and hips hiked into the air was a mouthwatering sight. What had spurred him into action had been small hands furiously pushing in and out of a liberally soaking slit. That was the first of many fulfilling nights that evolved from mindless passion to laughter filled conversations. Eventually they began to meet up during the day, date and now they were happily bonded.  
  
It felt that no matter how many times he looked at his lover his soul swelled just as it had when he first realized this was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This monster right here fed his soul, his body, and his heart.  
  
Speaking of feeding surely Red wouldn’t mind if he took a little taste. Rolling atop his slighter lover Papyrus buried his face against supple neck inhaling deeply, a purr rumbling deep within his chest. Snaking his tongue out of his mouth, he licked and suckled his way from neck to collar bone. Hands sought out his lover’s sensitive spots.  
  
Papyrus was rough in his handling knowing Red preferred harder love making.  If it woke him sooner rather than later who was he to complain? Smirking devilishly Papyrus nipped sensitive ribs leaving marks to further his claim. Red had begun to squirm at the stimulation. Mouth slightly parted moans began to slip out raising in pitch gradually. Oh, how Papyrus loved how loud his little mate could be.  
  
Sliding further down the supple body below him, he made sure to drag his fangs down the vulnerable spine leaving slightly oozing furrows. The body before him was the embodiment of a wet dream. His sleeping lover had no idea of the salacious thoughts running rampant through his lecherous lover’s mind. The things he would do to the splayed temple below him.  
  
Nestled between plush thighs summoned by masterful manipulation from well experienced hands was his prize. A plump cherry red entrance glistening in its own soft light. Papyrus dragged those hips upwards meeting them halfway.  
  
‘ _you really are a heavy sleeper’_ he thought chuckling blowing softly at the twitching entrance. Nuzzling his teeth against a puffy clit he grinned lasciviously at the choked gasp accompanied by jerking hips. Adjusting his hold, he began to lave his tongue in circles around the tiny clit. Pinching it lightly between his teeth he sucked greedily, his mate was delicious. Tugging gently at it he listening to the slurred cries below him before relenting and rubbing the sting away once more with his tongue.  
  
Already his mate’s thighs were shaking and trembling with each pass of his tongue, he was always so sensitive. The energy and heat rolling from his body was heady and strong truly a gourmet meal. Burrowing his face deeper, Papyrus pushed his tongue into his mate’s body wanting more of the sweet ambrosia. If his mate was about to orgasm he refused to waste a single drop.  
  
Wrapping one hand around thigh he used his thumb to rub at that much-abused clit and he fucked his mate with his tongue. Feeling the body below him tighten and spasm he closed his eyes and took in the loud scream of orgasm. Drinking up all Red’s body had to offer Papyrus pulled back. Looking down he met hazed eye lights staring at him in bliss and confusion.  
  
“Had fun darling?” Papyrus purred setting down his lovers trapped limbs flat once more on the bed.  
  
“Mmmm yea, What’s the occasion Paps? Didn’t have enough at dinner?” Red stretched his limbs out, soaking in the afterglow. Unknowingly showing off his body more to his insatiable lover.  
  
“Nyeh heh heh, I was feeling a bit peckish.” Here Papyrus leaned back palming his engorged length visibly to his mate. “I wouldn’t mind one more bite” Pulling himself over his startled lover Papyrus laughed as he grabbed thick hips to better angle himself.  
  
“W-wait Paps gimme a minute! I’m still sensi-oooooo!” Red’s protest quickly transformed into a long drawn out moan as his lover slid deep inside his body.  
  
To Papyrus the inside of his mate’s body felt like nirvana. The tight warmth wrapped around him so snugly. No matter how many times they have had sex his smaller mate struggled to take him in fully each time. Giving his lover a moment to adjust Papyrus rubbed his hands soothingly down that shivering heaving chest.  
  
“Fuck Papyrus hng! You’re too damn… big! to do that to me! Feels like y-you’re inside my ribs aaa” Red struggled around his words. His stomach was visibly distended. Red couldn’t stop himself from bringing his hands up over his stomach bulge. ”S-stars heh I kinda look pregnant” he looked up to meet his lover’s eyes only to feel a light thrill of fear tingle down his spine.  
  
Papyrus was staring at his stomach ferally. His teeth were pulled up in an unsettling grin while his hips gave forceful grinds into Red’s body.  
  
“Pregnant? You would look so cute with my child Red. I’m surprised you aren’t already bred full with all the times I have cum inside you.” Papyrus had begun a series of quick thrust into his body, pulling out half way before slamming back into him. “Wouldn’t that be nice Red? Unloading myself do deeply inside you that your body has no choice but to keep it all inside?” Nyeh heh! Looks like your body likes the idea, your squeezing me so tight. Your pussy is pulling me in, greedy little slut.”  
  
Gasping wetly Red’s hands scrambled for purchase on any surface he could latch on to. The pillows, the blankets, before settling on the stronger ribcage above him. Red choked on his tongue trying to protest but he couldn’t deny his body. Hips arching back to meet each plowing thrust he wrapped his legs tightly against the others pistoning hips.  
  
“Gah, Papy-Papyrus STARS! Cum inside me please! I want it soooo bad! I want your cum inside me please breeed meeee-AAH AHHH” Red cried screaming loudly as his body convulsed squirting his juices over his lover’s cock and thighs.  He collapsed against Papyrus’s body hanging limply as his body was used.  
  
“You’re so cute Red, you’re taking everything so well. Can you take my cum to Red? I hope so because here it is! Take it all my perfect little mate!” Papyrus snarled forcefully pinning Red below him to the bed. Curling his body tightly around his smaller lover he unloaded himself deeply inside. Press so fully not an inch of his phallus could be seen. Hips giving tiny twitches as each spurt left his body.  
  
Nuzzling his cheek to his lovers he listening to Red’s senseless mews and soft moaning cries of over stimulation as his body was filled to its limit. He felt his lovers body go slowly limp below him. Softly laughing at Red’s lack of stamina he rolled them to the side. Papyrus supposed he couldn’t blame him, before they had even gone to bed Papyrus had taken his body and again he had fed from him.  
  
He would admit to himself though that the thought of his small lover bearing him a child filled him with a new much deeper hunger. Perhaps one day it would be more than just dirty talk. Neglecting to pull out of his lover he rubbed the other’s back soothingly. In the morning, they would talk…after a breakfast of course.  
  
  



End file.
